Yue Ying
Yue Ying is Zhuge Liang's wife. Wanting to prove her own worth, she invented Shu's Juggernauts and Wooden Oxen. In Dynasty Warriors Online, she is 23 years old and her height is 169 cm (5'6 1/2"). General Information While serving Yue Ying you will gain Commerce + 10 Defence + 7 Character Information Personality Yue Ying is a mature and collected individual. Intelligent and elegant, she appreciates the value of patience and planning. Though their marriage was arranged, she genuinely loves her husband and will do everything in her power to help shoulder his burden. To her friends and loved ones, she is quite generous and can be quite nurturing to younger people. Despite her composure, Yue Ying has been shown to be quite sarcastic at times and will openly chastise those whom act selfishly or insensitively. She also has little patience for those whom underestimate her and chauvinistic attitudes in general. Yue Ying takes great pride in her skills and learned abilities. Character Symbolism Most of Yue Ying's weapons in the Dynasty Warriors series are named after a moon motif, likely due to her name meaning "Flower Moon" (alternatively "Heroic Moon"). The original name for her level 11 weapon depicts an image of a drifting moon, which may be tied to a moon's reflection from a body of water. It may also relate to the archaic belief of the sun and moon following preset paths in the sky. When a period of absolute chaos emerges, these astronomical objects are often said to veer "off course" in Chinese legends. Her third weapon and Skill weapon in Special are named after the blue moon, which is considered a somewhat new feature in East Asian symbolism and mythology due to the gradual introduction of the solar calendar. Its meanings is similar to its Western counterpart as a symbol for rarity and uniqueness. The original names to her other weapons in Special depict a crimson moon (Strength) and jade moon (Standard). Yue Ying's fourth weapon is literally translated as "Water Bottom Blue Moon". Within Chinese mythology, dragons are often said to dwell within bodies of water. Some are eternally bound to live in their underwater dwellings and are never destined to rise to the heavens. The idea of looking up at the moon has been romanticized throughout Chinese literature as an act of appreciating beauty, the moon being a soothing presence in most tales. Legends of Houyi and Chang'e also have femininity tied with the moon. Taking these ideas into account, the weapon's name is a probable allusion to Zhuge Liang (the Sleeping Dragon) gazing at Yue Ying (the extraordinary blue moon). Her skill chart in Dynasty Warriors 6 is roughly shaped in the form of a wooden ox, an invention that Zhuge Liang is said to have used in his Northern Campaigns. Yue Ying's personal item in Warriors Orochi may refer to the same creation or Yue Ying's origins as a crafty inventor in several legends and folklore. Historical Information Huang Yueying was Zhuge Liang's wife and is believed to be Huang Chengyan's daughter. "Huang Yueying" is one of her popularized names; her real name is unknown. She is also called Huang Furen (黄夫人), Huang Wanzhen (黄婉貞), or Huang Shou (黃綬). According to Record of Three Kingdoms, her father approached Zhuge Liang when he wanted to marry. He said, "I have an ugly daughter yet I heard you were looking for a wife. She is marred with red hair and dark skin, but I think her wit is well matched with yours." Zhuge Liang agreed to see her and married her. Shortly after their meeting, her father made the light-hearted proverb, "Do not berate Zhuge Liang's wife or you'll make Chengyan's ugly daughter get you." The message of the statement is to "strive to wed a homely woman" regardless of their looks. Through their marriage, Zhuge Liang became Liu Qi and Liu Cong's cousin, due to Huang Chengyan's brotherly relation with Liu Biao. While Zhuge Liang is documented to have sons of his own, it's not clear if he had them with his wife. Chinese Fiction In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Yueying is briefly mentioned in chapter 117. She was Zhuge Zhan's unnamed mother and was described as plain yet talented. An educated scholar, she studied everything she could, such as literature, strategy, and magic. Zhuge Liang sought to marry her for her good heart and they frequently studied together. She survived her husband for a short time and died soon after the Battle of Wuzhang Plains. Her last words to her son were "Be loyal and filial". A popular story depicts that Yueying challenged her suitors to personally visit her by claiming that she was ugly. In the possibility that a suitor would visit, she would hide herself under viels as a quiet dare to test their resolve. When Zhuge Liang came to her, her figure was silouetted by the yellow full moon and her head was covered with two red veils. Unlike other men, he entered alone and didn't hesitate to remove her disguises. As he removed the first cloth from her face, he calmly stated that her ugliness was a misunderstanding by her father. He was rewarded by Yueying's joyful visage and gratification. There are several folktales regarding their life and marriage but most sources indicate that she was intelligent in some manner. One such tale states that she was a talented inventor whose well made wooden puppets impressed Zhuge Liang enough to marry her. A few suggest that she was actually quite beautiful and that her tanned skin and red hair was actually dyed; the disguise was made to test Zhuge Liang's perceptive nature. Even more tales speculate that Yueying wasn't actually Chinese but from a different part of the world, such as Europe or Indonesia. Quests Started by Yue Ying Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Stop the Black Market - 2 Player Quest 疑惑の深い森 - 2 Player Quest Weapon Yue Ying's Weapon of chocie is the War Spear Category:Officers